The present invention relates to a driver arrangement for vibratory feeders.
Typically, vibratory feeders are driven at the A.C. line frequency and, therefore, amplitude adjustment is continuously required with loading variations. The prior art techniques require time consuming tuning procedures to be performed at installation. In addition, tuning to the line frequency or a multiple thereof may not provide the optimum bowl vibration frequency to achieve a maximum feed rate of piece parts and, therefore, is sumptuous of energy.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a vibratory feed bowl driver which provides to the bowl's drive coil a variable width drive pulse at the optimum point in the bowl's mechanical oscillating cycle to automatically maintain a desired constant amplitude of bowl vibration at the varying resonant frequencies of the bowl with loading.